Free Fall
by Corcalamus
Summary: Every month he made a promise to himself, that he would send a note to his mother to let her know he was doing well and had found someone special. But now, now that would never happen.


**Title:** Free Fall

**Series/Fandom:**Star Trek Reboot

**Rating:**PG

**Length:** 678

**Pairing/Characters:** Kirk/Spock

**Summary:**Every month he made a promise to himself, that he would send a note to his mother to let her know he was doing well and had found someone special. But now, now that would never happen.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, but they are fun to play with.

**Notes:** Fic is a side to my drawing: http: /pics. Livejournal. Com/ corcalamus/ pic/ 00006266/

**Free Fall**

He'd been on his beloved Enterprise for three years now. He had spent the time getting to know the ship and its crew, knowing everyone, and everything he could about everyone in his command, gave him an excellent advantage over most captains who stayed 'hands off' with their crew. He could tell you the best person for any job; need your warp coil repaired or replaced? Scotty was your man. Need someone to climb through miles of tunnel to repair faulty environmental equipment? That was Ensign Williams. Need security who knew what they were doing? Lieutenant Micheals was it.

The sad fact of the matter was that he knew the crew of his ship better than his family. His brother and mother were the only family he had in the universe, and he barley knew them. Every month he made a promise to himself, that he would send a note to his mother to let her know he was doing well and had found someone special. But now, now that would never happen.

That morning, just as he went on shift, he'd gotten a private message from Admiral Pike telling him that his mother's ship had been involved in an accident. 23 people had died, his mother among them. Pike had told Jim to take time off, to take leave at least for a couple of days, and to head to his mother's memorial service that would be held on Starbase 7, which had been the closest Starbase to the accident.

He had refused of course, instead, he stayed in his captain's chair, refusing to think about it, refusing to let himself even for a moment think about his mother's death. He knew the moment he started, he wouldn't stop.

He only lasted two hours after the news. He told Sulu he was feeling ill and was going to go lie down in his quarters. When he got there, he changed his shirt and sat down, sighing heavily. He didn't know what to do with himself. The only person he wanted was busy and wouldn't be pried away from his meditation, that he knew, and he didn't want to disturb him. He rested his head in his hands, trying to suppress the sobs that wanted to break free. He hadn't been particularly close with his mother, especially since he joined Starfleet. Mostly it had been notes here and there, birthday wishes that always seemed forced. But now there wouldn't even be that, and it was guilt that stopped him sobbing right away.

"Jim."

The smooth voice interrupted his thoughts, he hadn't even heard the door open. He looked up to be met by a pair of brown eyes looking at him in concern. Spock was studying him, a frown deeply etched in his face. As Jim's eyes filled once more with tears, Spock sat beside him and gently, without words, pulled him close to his side, letting Jim rest his head on his shoulder.

"What has happened?" he asked softly.

Jim closed his eyes as Spock laced their fingers together. It was such a comforting gesture, and Jim said very softly and very hoarsely, "My mother is dead."

Spock's fingers tightened in his and he pulled Jim closer. He spoke as well, his tone was soft and sad, "I am sorry Jim... it is a pain I know well."

"I haven't seen her for years... God Spock. I know everyone on board better than I knew my mom. I don't know what to do..."

"There is nothing you can do... but whatever you wish to do, know that I will be there with you, t'hy'la. I am truly sorry."

The tears began and he couldn't stop them if he wanted to. They were tears of both pain of loss, and of relief that he had Spock to help him. Spock, whom had lost so much more than he, was there to stand strong and let him free fall into grief. He knew at the end Spock would be there to catch him.


End file.
